


电梯

by pineapple_bread



Series: Hot Tony,sexy Gibbs [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapple_bread/pseuds/pineapple_bread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当Tony和他的Boss单独在电梯里时…</p>
            </blockquote>





	电梯

电梯sex

“很晚了Tony，回家吧。”

今天Gibbs的小组刚刚结束了一个案子，已经很晚了，大家都下班回家了准备好好休息一番。NCIS里手头上没有很要紧的案子的探员到现在估计也就只剩Tony和Gibbs没走了。

“等写完了这份报告我就回去。”Tony伸展了一下手臂，抬起头来对Gibbs笑了笑。

看着Tony的笑容，Gibbs的眼神开始变得危险了。

“Tony，I said，go home.”

“Okay，boss。马上。”Tony看着Gibbs的表情， 脸上的笑容渐渐隐去，快速地收拾好东西背上背包离开座位跟着Gibbs走向了电梯。

几乎是在电梯门关上的一瞬间，Gibbs就将电梯停止了，顺手把身上的背包扔到了电梯的最角落里。

“Boss......？”Tony开始觉得气氛有点不太妙。

Gibbs没有说话，只是转过身把Tony身上的背包也摘了下来扔到了角落里然后猛地把Tony压到了电梯壁上让两人的身体紧紧地贴合着。

Tony看着眼前脸色不太好的Gibbs，不安地咽了咽口水。

“一张写着私人电话的模特的名片？有什么想要告诉我的吗？”将Tony的西装外套脱去后Gibbs一手摸着Tony的后颈，另一只手已经解开了Tony的领带，将他的衬衫从他的西装裤里拉了出来开始一颗颗从上往下地解开他的扣子。

“Boss...呃，Jethro，我可以，这个，听我解释......”一边被Gibbs放在自己后颈的手爱抚着，另一边Gibbs的手在解他的衬衫的扣子的时候手指若有若无地触碰着他的胸前和腹间的肌肤，Tony开始觉得头脑发晕双腿发软，甚至无法连贯地组织起语言。而他身下的那个部位也在Gibbs的刺激下开始支起了小帐篷，顶着西装裤让他非常难受。

“看来你是没什么想要说的了。很好，行动总是比话语更有力。”说完Gibbs就在Tony能发出更多的声音之前，用一个非常火辣的深吻堵住了Tony的话。

一边吻着Tony，Gibbs的手一边继续着在Tony身上爱抚的动作，很顺手的将Tony的衬衫完全地脱去扔到了地上。Tony也配合着Gibbs脱掉了衬衫，然后双手自然地环上了Gibbs的脖子，任由着Gibbs吸吮着他的双唇，引导他的舌与他自己的舌交缠着。

“哼嗯......”突如其来地在他左边的乳头上的一下揉捏让Tony发出了压抑地呻吟。似是很喜欢这样的声音，Gibbs一直揉捏着Tony左边的乳头，引来了更多的呻吟，直到Tony感到左边的乳头开始发麻。不满的发出抗议的声音同时挺起胸来，示意着Gibbs也照顾一下右边已经开始挺立的乳头，Tony在Gibbs满足了他的要求时发出了更大的呻吟声。

并不算狭小的电梯箱里回荡着暧昧的亲吻的和呻吟声，电梯里的温度仿佛一下子升了好几度。直到Tony快要喘不过气来的时候，Gibbs才放开了他的双唇，让两人的额头相抵。而这个时候Tony身上几近全裸，双腿发软，整个人几乎就是吊在Gibbs的身上。他的两个乳头已经开始变得红肿。

“哈...你是故意这么做的...你就是连回家都忍不到了...那不公平...我并没有问她要名片，Jethro......”Tony微喘着仍旧双手环着Gibbs的脖子，故意的挺动着下身蹭了蹭Gibbs的下身。

“那怎么才算公平呢，Tony......”Gibbs伸手将Tony的脑袋压向自己，几乎是蹭着Tony的嘴唇呢喃出了这句话。

“Like...this...”Tony带着明显的挑逗意味地笑着，双手缓缓地划过Gibbs胸前然后才开始慢慢地为Gibbs脱去了衣服，开始在他的锁骨和胸前留下一些大大小小的吻痕和齿痕。

Gibbs轻笑着一边享受着Tony的脱衣服务，一边双手不轻不重的揉捏着Tony的臀部。在Tony为他解下皮带时，Gibbs拨开了Tony的手让他转过身去双手撑着电梯壁，翘起了那能引起NCIS里无数男性遐想的臀部。

轻轻拍了两下然后又继续揉捏着Tony那手感非常好的臀部，Gibbs从裤袋里掏出了一管润滑剂。Gibbs直接拔掉了润滑剂的盖子，一手分开了臀瓣，下一秒Tony所能感觉到的就是后穴里不断被灌进来的润滑剂。冰凉的润滑剂让Tony变的更硬了，刺激着他的后穴不断地收缩着开始发出滋滋的水声，也让Tony被刺激地大声的呻吟了一声。

将差不多三分之一管润滑剂都挤进了Tony的后穴之后，Gibbs拔出了润滑剂，开始仔仔细细地为Tony扩张。

感受到Gibbs的手指已经进入到了自己体内，Tony尽量地放松自己，配合着Gibbs来准备好自己。就在Gibbs的指尖触碰到某一点的时候，似是有一阵电流流过了他的全身，Tony发出了一声高亢的呻吟，双腿发软的几乎就要跪倒在地。他知道Gibbs摸到了他的前列腺了，而他想要更多。“给我...更多...Jethro...”

Gibbs快速地伸手一圈，将Tony的腰紧紧地环住，并没有停止开拓的动作，只不过现在他的动作有了更加明确的目标。手指不断地逗弄着Tony体内那最敏感的一点，激起了身下的人一阵阵的快感。

“啊......Jethro...够了，我想要你...”Tony双手扶着电梯壁，几乎无法支撑住自己。

Gibbs抽出了已经在Tony体内开拓了有一阵的三根手指，让自己的阴茎在Tony的穴口外面滑动着，一手伸到Tony胸前继续揉捻着他乳头另一只手则伸到下方开始撸动着Tony那已经硬的不行了的阴茎。

“告诉我你想要什么，Tony。”

“嗯，啊...我想要你...Jethro...”Tony难耐的扭动着腰。

“你想要什么，说出来。”Gibbs恶意的仍旧让自己的已经在Tony的股沟处滑动着，就是不插进去。

“我想要你！我想要你狠狠地操我！”Tony几乎是喊出了这句话。

几乎就在Tony说出那句话的一瞬间，Gibbs就把阴茎对着已经开拓好了的后穴猛地一插到底。

突然地被Gibbs贯穿到底，Tony因为后穴被猛然撑开的感觉而剧烈地抖动了一下，头也因为这些猛地向后仰起。

Gibbs环着Tony的腰让两人贴的更紧，另一只手继续撸动着Tony的阴茎，嘴凑到Tony的脖子后开始啃咬着那一块敏感的皮肤然后渐渐的向下，留下红红紫紫的吻痕或者是齿痕。紧接着他开始将阴茎几乎整根的抽出又全根没入，狠狠地撞击着Tony那又湿又热的后穴。

面对Gibbs几乎是整根抽出又狠狠地捅入的抽插，特别是前列腺被又快速又准确地一下一下的撞击着的快感，Tony根本无法招架，强烈的快感让他几乎喊叫出声。他所能做的只有大口大口地喘着气努力不让自己因为快感而爽到晕过去。

Gibbs一边继续狠狠地干着Tony，一边让自己的舌头舔过Tony的后背，接着是后颈，然后舔上了耳垂，再张嘴含住，不断地吮吸着。

感受到身下的人越绞越紧的后穴，Gibbs知道Tony快要射了。将手中的阴茎狠狠地撸了两把然后残忍地用拇指抵住顶端，Gibbs开始放慢了抽插的速度，开始缓慢地却依旧用力地撞击着Tony的后穴，并且不时地在抽出之前狠狠地擦过Tony的前列腺。

“啊...Jethro，boss，please...让我射...”被堵住了阴茎的顶端无法高潮让Tony忍不住求饶。

“告诉我你是谁的，Tony。”

“啊...我是...啊...”Gibbs的抽插让Tony无法说出完整的话语，只能大口地喘着气或者发出破碎的呻吟。

“告诉我你是谁的，我就让你射。”一边继续干着Tony，一边故意贴着Tony的耳朵说出这句话接着伸出舌头继续舔弄着Tony的耳朵。

“我是你的！”源源不断快感一波波地向他用来让他几乎是哭喊着说出这句话。下一秒Gibbs移开了他的拇指Tony就立马射了出来，射了Gibbs满手。

高潮让Tony的后穴不断地抽搐并且越绞越紧，Gibbs又加快了速度，再狠狠地抽插了几下之后让自己那炙热的精液填满了Tony的后穴。

“Good boy...”高潮过后，Gibbs搂着Tony的腰扶着Tony的肩膀趴在Tony后背上满足地喘息着，一边轻吻着Tony的后颈一边喃喃的说着。

 

 

 

 

“从裤袋里拿出来的润滑剂？很难不认为你是事先计划好的，Jethro。”事后Tony坐副驾座上扣好安全带懒懒地说。

Gibbs只是看了Tony一眼，并没有说话。

“哼哼，你甚至忍不到家里。模特的名片只是你的借口！”Tony继续半真半假地抱怨着。而Gibbs只是挑起了嘴角，转动着方向盘将车拐进了自己车库门前的小道上。

 

 

 


End file.
